Major Episodes: Birthright
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron gets his divorce papers at the office, sending Emily on a visit to Haley. HP friendship


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, I will forever ask this but the two episodes having to deal with Aaron's divorce, why do the ending scenes mainly focus on Aaron and Emily? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. Just massively confused. Anywho, we're at Birthright, where Aaron gets his divorce papers at the end. Now, while Dave gets Aaron to his cabin, at Emily's orders, Emily's going to be paying the soon to be ex-Mrs. Hotchner a visit. We all know that'll be fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what Emily will say to Haley. It's exactly what I want to say to her.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily snapped out of her shock a few seconds after Aaron left and looked at Dave.

"Get him to your cabin." She said. "I'll meet you there."

Dave frowned as Emily grabbed her bag and keys. "Where are you going?"

Emily sped passed him. "I need to have a serious talk with Haley."

Dave watched her go. Oooo, chick fight. He shook his head. Aaron. Cabin. Move.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily banged long and hard on the front door of Aaron's old house. She knew from Aaron that Haley had moved herself and Jack back in a few weeks before. Finally, the door opened and a not too pleased Haley was on the other side.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Haley demanded.

Emily almost smirked. "You're not the one asking questions tonight, Haley. Having the papers dropped off at the office. Are you serious?"

Haley crossed her arms. "It's the only place I knew he'd be."

"How about calling him and asking him to come get them?" Emily suggested. "Did that cross your mind or did you just feel the need to embarrass him in front of our team?"

Haley glared at Emily. "What do you care? As soon as he signs them, he's all yours."

Emily let out a laugh that sounded anything but cheerful. "I swear Haley, if you weren't Jack's mother, I'd hit you. I honestly would. I don't know how you got it into your head that I want to take Aaron from you but let me spell this out plan and simple. He is my friend, my best friend. Has been for many years but that is all he is. I do not have any romantic feelings towards him. I never have."

"You're just saying that to feel better about yourself." Haley accused.

Emily exhaled slowly, trying to keep her temper in check. "You have hurt him for the last time. Except for Jack related matters, I want you to stay away from him. Let him recover from the hell you've put him through."

"He's not the only one who was hurt." Haley pointed out.

Emily held the other woman's gaze. "No, he's just the one who was cheated on." she didn't give Haley a chance to respond. "Let him heal, Haley. It's the least you can do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood in the living room of his cabin, watching Aaron sit out on the back deck, just staring at the water. He'd never seen his friend look so lost and if he were honest with himself, it was scaring the shit outta him. If Emily didn't show up soon, he shook his head. He'd step up and be there for Aaron.

"Stop looking so scared, Dave. I'm here." Emily said as she walked through the front door.

Dave smiled a bit. "I wasn't scared. Just a bit concerned."

Emily sighed as she stopped at his side. "How is he?"

Dave shook his head. "Hasn't said a word since we got here. Though he did look relieved when I told him you'd be joining us."

Emily let a ghost of a smile show. "He's been getting better at opening up to me."

Dave nodded. "Head on out. I'll make something to eat. Call you in when it's ready."

Emily patted Dave's arm before heading out onto the back deck. With a small exhale of breath, she moved over to where Aaron was sitting on the steps and sat down beside him.

"Hey," she said softly. She didn't expect a reply and didn't receive one. "I know you're probably processing everything but I'm right here when you want to talk."

All she got was a nod but that was enough. They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts before Aaron spoke fifteen minutes later.

"I couldn't get her to say two words to me, this entire time." he said. "And now this." he shook his head. "I really thought we could work things out." his head dropped a bit. "And Jack. I barely saw him before. How long will I have to go between visits now?"

"You will see him as often as you want." Emily said, her tone clearly telling Aaron not to argue. "I will not let her take him from you." she rested her head on Aaron's arm. "It's gonna be okay. You'll get through this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Emily and Aaron through the kitchen window as he cooked and knew things would be okay. Maybe not right away but eventually, Aaron would get back on his feet. And the woman at his side would make sure he stayed there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so the real main goal of this was to have Em deal with Haley. That was fun to write! And to once again show how much Emily is there for Aaron. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
